


northern lights fill our skies

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, The Northern Lights, This is Just Really Cute OK, hand holding, just a lil bit, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: ashton takes michael on a late night hike.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	northern lights fill our skies

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch bet u thought u saw the last of me!!! just kidding its been less than 12 hours since i posted last we all knew i would be back!!!! this is based off a prompt from [heath](http://tigerteeff.tumblr.com) on tumblr that is "you can borrow mine". thanks for joining me!

Michael isn’t entirely sure why he agreed to go with Ashton on this evening venture. 

It was cold out, colder than he’d like, and he definitely was not wearing a warm enough jacket for this. He thought about asking Ashton if they could go back, head home and spend the night on the couch watching movies and eating too much chinese food instead. But Ashton was so excited for whatever it is he wanted to bring him to do, so he just kept the thought to himself. 

Ashton pulls him along, their fingers intertwined as they make their way up the slight slope of a trail Ashton had brought them too. Michael shivers a little bit, squeezing Ashton’s hand a little harder, hoping maybe he can soak up some of his warmth through his touch alone. (He knows that he probably can’t, but he can hope at the very least.) 

“You doing okay back there?” Ashton asks, pausing a little bit as he looks back at him. He swings their arms between the two of them, tilting his head a little bit as he looks him over. Ashton looks lovely in the starlight, his hazel eyes reflecting the shine of them, his breath coming out in little puffs, a telltale sign of how chilled the air is. “I told you that you should have worn a warm coat.” 

“Yeah, well, you know me, I never listen when I should,” Michael chuckles a little bit. Ashton tsks at him a little bit, shaking his head and pressing his lips to Michael’s temple. His mouth is a little chilly, but warmer than Michael is, so it’s a welcome gesture and he leans into it eagerly. 

“Well, we’re almost there, don’t worry,” Ashton promises, tugging at him a little bit more. Michael nods in agreement, letting Ashton pull him along. If it was anyone else trying to pull him on any kind of outdoor activity in the winter time at this time of night, he would never have done it. But it was Ashton. And Michael was always soft for Ashton, no matter what. His heart flutters as Ashton’s fingers squeeze his comfortingly again as they continue down the trail. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Michael asks after a few minutes. Ashton adjusts his backpack on his shoulders, looking back at Michael. “Just wondering. Or are you still not going to tell me?” Ashton shoots him a charming grin before facing frontwards again, continuing down the trail. “I’m just cold is all. My own fault for not bringing a warm coat, I guess.” Ashton stops at the complaint, pulling his hand from Michael’s. Michael whines at the loss of the contact of their hands touching, but watches with a furrowed brow as he shrugs off his backpack.

“Here, you can borrow mine,” he says, unzipping his coat. He’s wearing a lighter but still warm looking one underneath it, shrugging off the outer one and holding it out to Michael. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Michael asks, taking it with a tentative hand. Ashton shakes his head, pulling his backpack back onto his shoulders. 

“I’ll feel much better knowing that you’re not going to get sick from me taking you on a night time hike,” he says with a gentle laugh. “This coat is warm enough that I’ll be fine. Please, I insist.” Michael huffs a little but obliges, pulling the coat on. It’s warm from Ashton wearing it, and smells just like him -- laundry soap, coffee, and a hint of something else. He zips it up, immediately feeling the warmth enveloping him easily. He sighs a little, finally a little more comfortable, and Ashton offers his hand again. Michael takes it easily, their fingers slotting together like second nature. “Come on, it’s not much further now.” Michael thinks it’s a lie to get him to keep going, so he humors Ashton, since he so kindly offered him his coat.

Turns out Ashton _wasn’t_ lying about almost being there, however, because they reached the top of the plateau after only maybe 10 more minutes of walking. Michael hates that Ashton dragged him all the way up here, and he _still_ isn’t sure why. But he trusts Ashton with his whole heart, so he believes he wouldn’t lead him astray. 

“This is the perfect spot,” he says, shrugging off his backpack again. He unzips it, pulling out a couple of blankets and two thermoses. Michael watches as he spreads one of the blankets out over the ground, taking a seat and patting the ground next to him. Michael chuckles to himself a little bit, obliging as he settles down next to Ashton. 

“What’s in the thermos?” he asks as Ashton hands one of them to him, blushing a little as he wraps the blanket around the two of them. He sidles up next to Ashton, resting his head on his shoulder a bit as he watches him unscrew the top of his own thermos. 

“Hot chocolate, since it’s fucking cold,” Ashton says with a laugh. Michael laughs a little bit as he unscrews the cap of his own and takes a drink. The hot chocolate beverage warms him more than Ashton’s coat did, radiating from the inside out of him. He looks up at Ashton adoringly, one of his hands brushing caramel curls out of his face so he could admire him a little better. 

“You gonna tell me what we’re doing halfway up a cliff in the middle of the night in the freezing cold now? Or are you _still_ trying to keep it a secret from me?” he asks, poking his cheek playfully. Ashton laughs a little bit, shaking his head in response. 

“Just keep your eyes on the sky, you’ll see why we came,” he insists, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate before lacing their fingers together again. Michael groans a little bit, letting his head rest on Ashton’s shoulder again as he looks up at the sky. At the very least, it’s beautiful up here. Far away from the lights of the city, the stars are bright and clear. Michael can even make out a few constellations, he thinks, and that in itself is beautiful enough. But he’s pretty sure Ashton didn’t drag him all the way out here just to look at the stars. 

Michael doesn’t know how long they’re sitting there like that, because he’s pretty certain he falls asleep, huddled up against Ashton, his scent swirling around his dreams when he feels him gently shaking him. 

“Mike, hey, look,” he says, his voice hushed. Michael blinks a couple of times, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out before looking up at the sky. He lets out a soft gasp, amazed at the sight in front of him. An almost rainbow of colors dancing across the sky -- the northern lights. He looks to Ashton, grinning softly in the soft light of them, looking between him and the sky. 

“It’s so beautiful,” he says softly, squeezing Ashton’s hand in his own, and Ashton nods in agreement, but his gaze is firmly on Michael, looking up at the sky in complete and utter awe, his green eyes sparkling underneath the bright lights. 

“I know,” he says softly. Michael turns and looks at Ashton, who’s still looking at him with all the love in the world in his eyes, and he smiles at him. Michael leans in and kisses him softly on the mouth, pressing their foreheads together adoringly. 

“Thank you for this,” Michael says softly. “This is worth freezing my ass off. _You’re_ worth freezing my ass off for.” Ashton smiles softly in return, squeezing his hand in return. 

“As are you,” he says with a smile, and he kisses him again, hand cupping his jaw under the northern lights. Everything is perfect, and Michael would never change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and subscribe come see me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
